C'était elle
by emyliane
Summary: Toute cette histoire commença à cause -ou grâce- aux motos.


« Tu devrais vraiment te trouver un petit ami, Natsuki! »

La bluenette dévisagea Mai comme si son amie était folle.

« Pourquoi ferais-je ça?

-Peut-être parce que c'est merveilleux d'aimer et d'être aimée! S'exclama la rousse avec emphase.

-Dit la fille qui se plaint chaque jour de son petit ami, soupira Natsuki.

-Hé, s'écria Mai. Ne confonds pas tout, j'aime Yuuichi, c'est juste que dès fois il m'énerve.

-Des fois? Mai c'est un peu près tous les jours que tu m'en parle.

-Bien sur, il est toujours dans ma tête, se rebella-t-elle avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle disait. »

Natsuki ne put qu'afficher un sourire narquois en voyant Mai devenir terriblement rouge. Score!

« Bref, balbutia son amie. Tu dis ça mais attend que cela te tombe dessus et là tu comprendras. »

Natsuki haussa simplement les épaules d'un air incrédule. Mai pensait-elle vraiment pouvoir la convaincre?

Sur ce, Natsuki salua son amie et prit la direction du garage où elle travaillait à mi-temps. Non pas qu'elle ait besoin d'argent pour le loyer ou l'école, les fonds laissés par sa mère était amplement suffisant, mais si elle voulait pouvoir se payer une nouvelle moto elle allait devoir mettre un peu la main à la patte. En parlant moto, songea-t-elle en voyant Yamada devant le garage, appuyé contre une Ducati, est-ce que le vieille homme le lui offrait en avance? Comme un enfant dans un magasin de bonbons, Natsuki sauta de joie jusqu'à l'homme.

* * *

Natsuki accéléra encore, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle devait ralentir pour prendre la courbe sans se tuer. Son adversaire cependant s'il cessa d'accélérer prit la courbe tel quelle et Natsuki crut bien qu'il allait s'envoyer dans le décor. Elle hésitait à le décrire comme un malade suicidaire ou un génie de la moto. Plutôt génie à son grand regret en le voyant adroitement redresser son véhicule avec une avance considérable sur elle. Fuck… gronda-t-elle. Quoiqu'elle put faire par la suite, il apparut clairement que son adversaire prenait un temps considérable sur elle, roulant comme peu même parmi les professionnels pouvaient ou tentaient de faire. Le pilote tout de noir comme sa moto avait fini par s'arrêter et Natsuki mit quelques longues secondes à le rejoindre.

« waouh, ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire en ôtant son casque. Kuga Natsuki, se présenta-t-elle en lui tendant la main. »

Elle vit le pilote se tourner vers elle. Son casque noir intégral l'observant, comme s'il hésitait. Finalement le pilote redémarra sa moto et partit de la piste sans un regard en arrière. Natsuki resta béante de surprise. Non mais quel trou du cul, pensa-t-elle avec colère avant de remettre son propre véhicule en marche.

* * *

« Et là, il prend la courbe à pleine vitesse, un véritable malade! Mais il n'empêche que c'est un virtuose à la manière qu'il redresse son véhicule et…

-wow du calme Natsuki! Se moqua Mai. Je comprends bien ce que tu dis. Tu as eu un coup de foudre pour un malade du volant et…

-Une moto n'a pas de volant, Mai! Gronda Natsuki.

-Peu importe! Natsuki tu vas le voir piloter tous les soirs! Tu m'en parles tout le temps! Autant que je te parle de Yuuichi!

-Je suis une fan voilà tout, grimaça-t-elle en comprenant soudain ce que de telles personnes pouvaient ressentir.

-Non, c'est carrément une obsession. Tu es d'une humeur massacrante quand tu ne le vois pas sur la piste. Heureusement que toutes ses fois là, Fujino-san travaille au bureau des étudiants…

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire!?

-Qu'elle est la seule capable de te calmer. Bon Natsuki connais-tu seulement le nom de ton grand amour? »

Natsuki poussa un grognement et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine exaspérée. Puis avec un soupir désespéré finit par répondre par un minuscule non.

« Pourtant j'ai demandé à tout le monde! S'écria-t-elle, mais il vient, fait un ou deux tours et repart aussi vite. Il y a même des sponsors et des entraineurs qui viennent l'observer et tente de savoir qui il est, pour l'engager. Ce type ne saisit même pas sa chance, grogna-t-elle énervée. »

Mai et Natsuki finirent pas s'asseoir à l'ombre d'un cerisier.

« Vous allez faire quelques chose avec Fujino-san ce week-end? »

Natsuki ne répondit pas. Elle évitait de rester seule avec la kaichou depuis qu'elle connaissait ses sentiments à son égard. Mais plutôt aller en enfer que le dire à Mai.

« Non, elle part aujourd'hui jusqu'à demain soir chez ses parents à Kyoto. Bien que la connaissant elle va certainement travailler sur son boulot de kaichou tout le week-end. »

Au loin, elles entendirent le rugissement d'un moteur. Mai n'y fit pas attention, mais Natsuki sut reconnaitre le bruit unique de ce moteur.

« C'est lui, s'écria-t-elle d'une voix légèrement plus aigue. C'est le pilote. »

Comme prévue, une moto noir apparut sur le parking étudiants et s'arrêta à une place. Immédiatement le pilote en descendit autant son casque intégral pour le passer à son bras et s'avancer à grand pas vers les bâtiments.

« Vas-y, s'écria Mai. C'est ta chance. Va lui parler. Demande lui son nom et son numéro.

-Mais, balbutia Nastuki soudain effrayée, je… »

Mai la poussa et la tira finalement jusqu'au jeune homme.

« Excusez nous. »

Le jeune homme se figea et un instant elles se demandèrent s'il n'était pas en train d'hésiter entre fuir ou se retourner. Peut-être est-il juste timide? Finalement le jeune homme se retourna et Mai comme Natsuki eut le souffle coupé. Il était légèrement plus grand que Natsuki. Des cheveux courts châtains clairs, des yeux noirs, un visage au trait fin presque efféminé, mais qu'importe, il n'y avait qu'un seul mot à dire: « splendide ».

Mai donna un coup de coude discret à Natsuki et la jeune fille sembla sursauter de surprise.

« Oh euh oui, je euh… Kuga, balbutia-t-elle. Natsuki… enchanté de.. Euh… merde! Je… enfin je vous ais vu au circuit… et…

-Ce qu'elle aimerait vous dire, c'est qu'elle est enchantée de vous rencontrer en personne et aimerait connaitre votre nom, intervint Mai prévoyant déjà de bien rire de son amie rougissante. »

Une émotion rapide et difficilement lisible passa sur le visage du jeune homme avant qu'il ne se racle la gorge et ne leur répondre.

« Euh désolé, je suis pressé, j'ai un train à prendre. Et j'ai des… documents à aller chercher avant cela. »

Sa voix était étrange, nota Mai. Comme si d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle était travesti.

« Quoi?! S'écria Natsuki légèrement paniquée. Vous partez de Fuuka? »

Elle rougit encore. Mai prit encore note de l'émotion fugace qui traversa le visage du jeune homme avant qu'un sourire simple ne s'affiche de nouveau. Une émotion presque blessée.

« Non, ce n'est pas pour longtemps. Je dois y aller, bonne journée. »

* * *

Mai but silencieusement sa limonade observant Natsuki jouant avec sa paille distraitement, le regard dans le vide.

« Natsuki?

-Hm… répondit-elle distraite.

-Natsuki?

-Quoi?! Cassa-t-elle.

-Tu es amoureuse!

-Non!

-Bien sur que si. Il suffisait de te voir balbutier désespérément devant ce beau jeune homme. D'ailleurs fais gaffe, d'autre pourrait te le piquer. Il irait bien avec Kaichou-san, non? »

Natsuki ne répondit pas, elle n'aurait rien à craindre de Shizuru. Dieu merci, sinon elle pourrait toujours rêver pour obtenir un tant soit peu d'attention du jeune homme.

« Tu crois qu'il appartient à notre école?

-Je ne l'ais jamais vu avant, souffla Natsuki.

-Oui sinon je crois que nous aurions notre couple favori de Fuuka.

-T-Tais toi Mai! »

Mai ne put s'empêcher de rire à la manière dont Natsuki niait son attirance alors qu'elle ne parvenait pas à s'empêcher d'en parler.

« Quand la kaichou saura ça…

-Non, coupa-t-elle en songeant à quel point cela blesserait sa meilleure amie d'apprendre qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un. N'en parle à personne Mai, jure-le. »

Et devant le visage mortellement sérieux de Natsuki, Mai jura.

* * *

« Ara, je manquais à Natsuki.

-Quoi? Bien sur que non, balbutia-t-elle. »

Natsuki mit son jeu video en pause pour se concentrer sur la conversation en cours.

« D'ailleurs c'est toi qui m'appelle!

-Ara, c'est vrai, convint Shizuru.

-Alors comment est Kyoto?

-Comme toujours, splendide. Natsuki devrait m'accompagner.

-Hm. Je t'ais dis que j'ai beaucoup de travail, non? »

Un silence.

« Oui, soupira Shizuru. »

De nouveau un silence.

« Alors Natsuki trouve un garçon mignon? Demanda-t-elle soudainement comme douée d'une intuition extraordinaire.

-Que… quoi?! Comment tu…

-Je ne le savais pas, coupa Shizuru avec un petit rire -triste mais ça Natsuki n'y fit guère attention- Natsuki vient juste de le confirmer.

-Shizuru! Geignit Natsuki.

-Comment est-il? »

Cette fois ce fut Natsuki qui imposa un silence. Qu'allait-elle lui répondre? Il était beau? Il lui ressemblait un peu?

« Je dois y aller Natsuki. Prends soin de toi, dit-elle soudainement comme si le silence s'avérait trop pesant.

-Shi- »

Mais le téléphone avait déjà coupé. Natsuki regarda son portable surprise avant de le ranger avec un soupir.

* * *

Natsuki ne parvenait pas à s'empêcher de gigoter. Mai la regardait amusée, mais s'empêchait de dire quoique ce soit pour éviter de subir les foudres de son amie. La question de ce soudain stress chez Natsuki était sans aucun doute le jeune homme descendant gauchement de sa moto. Mai fronça les sourcils, quelques choses dans les gestuelles du jeune homme la gênait. Mais après tout elle devait être seulement un peu paranoïaque. Natsuki, elle, avait déjà rougit. C'était le mardi, quatre jours après leur dernière « discussion » et Mai n'avait jamais vu Natsuki aussi inquiète et impatiente. C'était toute une surprise de le revoir se présenter à l'université de Fuuka. Mai soupira devant la nouvelle poussée de timidité de son amie et la poussa dans le dos.

« Vas-y, s'énerva-t-elle. »

Natsuki inspira donc profondément et à grand pas s'approcha du jeune homme qui la remarquant s'arrêta.

« Je… commença-t-elle. J'aimerais savoir si vous accepteriez d'aller boire un verre avec moi. »

Mai se retint de la frapper pour son empressement. Elle aurait au moins pu le saluer, lui demander comment il allait. Mais non, elle avait ressorti telle quelle sa demande de prendre un verre, fixée sur son idée.

« Euh… ce serait avec plaisir… »

Voyant qu'il cherchait visiblement à se souvenir d'elle ou de son nom, Natsuki le lui redit.

« Ce sera avec plaisir, lui souffla-t-il alors avec un sourire charmeur.

-Euh… et enfin… votre nom? Demanda-t-elle avec fort rougissement.

-Shiro, tenez vous en à Shiro. »

Il était affable et souriant. Le soir après ses cours, Natsuki le rejoignit au Linden Baum. Ils commandèrent des boissons et après quelques minutes d'un silence empli de mal aise, entamèrent une discussion parfois silencieusement déstabilisante et horriblement perturbante… ce qui ne les empêchèrent pas de s'embrasser à la sortie. Ils étaient officiellement ensemble.

* * *

Les nouvelles allèrent vite. Bien que personne ne connaisse Shiro, qui n'appartenait pas à leur Université finalement, tous savaient que Natsuki sortait avec un beau motard. Mai, ainsi que Chie, s'étaient chargées de répandre l'information, sans parvenir à obtenir de photos; Mai parce qu'elle avait compris les risques avant d'y faire face et Chie après avoir perdu deux portables et un appareil photo… Bref, l'Université entière savait que la princesse des glaces de Fuuka n'en était plus vraiment une. Certains de ses fans en étaient amèrement déçus, d'autres tentaient désespérément d'obtenir des « futurs photos cultes ». Quant à Shizuru… Natsuki n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle l'évitait… ou du moins n'avait-elle pas découvert que si elle s'était mise à sa recherche Shizuru l'aurait évité. Car Shizuru bien sur avait suivi tout à l'affaire bien qu'elle ne connaisse pas plus que les autres élèves qui était le petit ami de la femme qu'elle aimait. Elle ne préférait d'ailleurs pas le savoir, elle pouvait toujours tenté de se convaincre que Natsuki était célibataire.

Natsuki était assise face à Shiro. Le jeune homme parlait mais Natsuki n'entendait rien. Il y avait quelques choses chez le jeune homme qu'elle ne parvenait pas à apprécier. Non c'était encore autre chose… ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui avant d'apprendre son nom lui semblait plus fort que ce qu'elle ressentait aujourd'hui.

« ça te dirait une course de moto sur la piste ce soir? Coupa-t-elle soudainement en se souvenant qu'elle n'avait jamais fais de moto l'un avec l'autre depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble.

-Natsuki, soupira le jeune homme, je te parlais de voir ma famille ce week end.

-Ah… euh vraiment? Ça ne fait que deux semaines que l'on sort ensemble…

-Je sais et je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions attendre plus longtemps. »

Parce qu'elle avait les foies! Aurait-elle aimé répondre.

« Je te parlais des horaires puisque j'ai déjà commandé les billets de trains pour ce week end!

-vraiment?

-Oui.

-Et nous partons quand?

-Tu ne m'écoutais pas, constata-t-il. Je t'expliquais avoir commandé les billets par internet pour que mes parents viennent. En t'expliquant que nous avons une maison ici qu'ils viennent rarement utiliser.

-Oh d'accord.

-Demain? 11h?

-Oui, d'accord, balbutia-t-elle. »

* * *

Mai regardait son amie être plus qu'anxieuse devant son armoire. Enfin pour dire les choses, devant son lit recouvert de tous ce que son armoire pouvait contenir. Elle décida donc d'intervenir et tendit à Natsuki un ensemble simple et classe constitué d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche avant de lui indiquer de s'attacher les cheveux et de porter un très beau collier en argent serti de ce qui semblait être une émeraude qu'elle avait trouvé dans un tiroir. Natsuki vint à accepter et Mai fut surprise de voir le soin qu'elle avait envers le bijou.

« D'où tu le tiens? Il semble très beau et cher! Tu l'as de ta mère ou c'est un cadeau de Shiro?

-Non, balbutia-t-elle, c'est un cadeau de Shizuru.

-Oh, elle a très bon gout. »

Natsuki hocha simplement la tête avant de le passer autour du cou.

Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir être aussi terrifiée en sonnant à la porte et pourtant… Shiro l'avait cependant accueillis avec un sourire et en lui saisissant la main l'avait entrainée dans l'immense demeure où vivaient ses parents sans sembler se rendre compte de sa nervosité.

« Mon père, précisa-t-il, sera un peu en retard, il a pris un autre billet de train, il avait plus de travail qu'il ne le pensait. Mais ma mère est là. Viens. »

Il l'entraina ainsi jusqu'à une salle de repos où une belle femme aux cheveux châtains presque couleur noisette, vêtue d'un beau kimono brun arborant des fleurs bleus ciel lisait tranquillement. Elle avait d'incroyable yeux bleus. A l'entrée de son fils et Natsuki, elle mit précautionneusement un marque page à son livre avant de le déposer sur une table basse et de se lever. S'inclinant vers Natsuki, elle la salua avec grâce.

« Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Mon fils m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Je me nomme Ayame Viola. »

S'inclinant à son tour, Natsuki se présenta avec fort rougissement.

« Veuillez excuser mon époux pour son retard.

-Ce n'est rien, balbutia-t-elle.

-Shiro, pourquoi ne pas aller chercher ta sœur? Elle n'a aucune raison de ne pas venir à l'heure saluer notre invitée.

-Bien, Oka-san. »

Natsuki fut surprise qu'une phrase qui aurait pu être un reproche dans la bouche de n'importe qui passe là pour un simple constat. Natsuki fut plus surprise encore de découvrir que son petit ami eut une sœur. Ils n'avaient jamais beaucoup parlé de leur famille mais tout de même. Néanmoins elle ne put passer beaucoup plus de temps à penser à cela puisqu'elle se retrouvait à présent seul face à Viola-sama. Autant dire que la femme n'utilise pas ce temps pour lui passer un épuisant interrogatoire la laissa surprise. Cependant, sa vessie soumis à fort stress se rappela à elle et l'absence de retour de son copain finit par lui faire balbutier une question sur la localisation des toilettes. La femme reprit impassiblement son livre en le lui indiquant.

Natsuki proféra quelque malédiction d'être tomber dans une aussi grande demeure et se figea. Shiro parlait avec son double en colère. Shiro avait un jumeau? Natsuki frissonna de surprise et regarda le second jeune homme en tout point semblable à son copain qui paraissait énervé et était vêtu d'un blouson de cuir noir, tout comme son pantalon. Un uniforme de motard, un truc de famille, songea-t-elle. Ils semblaient plus ou moins se disputer. Puis finirent par se séparer, Shiro revenant vers le salon et l'autre jeune homme prenant un couloir quelconque. Natsuki songea que son copain était bien secret de lui cacher l'existence d'une sœur et d'un frère jumeau. Elle continua cependant son chemin et crut bien avoir localiser les toilettes. Elle ouvrit la porte et se figea. Son visage tourna rouge et sa gorge s'assécha. C'était en fait une salle de bain en l'occurrence grandement embuée et là se trouvait une jeune femme. Une jeune femme splendide entièrement nue, penchée vers une serviette posée sur un bac à linge, au courbe…

« Natsuki?! »

Natsuki sursauta de surprise et son regard se vrilla dans celui rouge sang de Fujino Shizuru.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous chez mon copain? S'écria-t-elle sa colère dépassant sa gêne. »

Au souvenir de Mai disant que la Kaichou pourrait lui voler le beau Shiro, Natsuki ne pouvait être qu'énervée, n'est-ce pas?

« Tu sors avec Shiro? Demanda Shizuru surprise.

-Attends qu'est-ce que…»

L'expression si blessée sur son visage coupa Natsuki dans son élan et la figea de nouveau. Elle n'avait pas voulu lui en parler pour ne pas la blesser et finalement avait fais pire. Il aurait mieux fallu qu'elle lui annonce avec tact que de la mettre devant le fait accompli de sortir avec visiblement une de ses connaissances. Puis elle remarqua finalement qu'elle faisait face au corps d'une femme -presqu'une déesse au vu dudit corps- totalement nue et pensant vraisemblablement à autre chose qu'à tenter de se cacher. Natsuki rougit de nouveau et partit précipitamment en claquant la porte, tout problème de vessie oubliée.

* * *

Natsuki était assise aux côtés de Shiro et face à Shizuru et une certaine Ahn, alors que Ayame et Toshiro -le chef de famille finalement arrivé- étaient en tête de table, l'un en face de l'autre. Toshiro était un homme charismatique, avec une carrure impressionnante et un regard sévère. Ses yeux d'un noir insondable semblait transpercer l'âme des personnes qu'il regardait et, tout dans sa posture exhalait force et discipline. Ayame face à lui ressemblait à une fragile poupée. Shiro à leurs côtés paraissait plus tenir d'Ayame que de Toshiro si on oubliait ses yeux obsidiennes. Ce n'était qu'après que Toshiro Viola se fut présenté à son arrivée qu'elle avait finalement compris à quel point la famille était puissante et riche. Toshiro Viola passait parfois à la télé comme l'ami de leur président. Mais rien ne lui expliquait la présence de Fujino Shizuru, qui d'une façon inhabituel avait, pour toute « présentation » face à Natsuki devant les Viola, annoncé succinctement qu'elles se connaissaient déjà. Shizuru avait d'ailleurs pris son temps pour se doucher comme si elle fut chez elle et s'était assise à table sans adresser la parole à qui que ce soit et en accordant encore moins d'attention à Shiro ou Natsuki. Seule la dénommé Ahn Lu Viola, sœur aînée de Shiro semblait trouver grâce à ses yeux.

Natsuki jeta un discret coup d'œil aux deux jeunes femmes et sentit son ventre se tordre. Une inquiétude sourde courrait en elle. Était-il possible que part une coïncidence terrifiante Shizuru sorte avec Ahn? Que la femme qui l'aimait ait trouvé une autre bien aimée en la personne de la sœur de son copain?

Natsuki sentit sa gorge se nouer et elle joua distraitement avec le précieux pendentif que Shizuru lui avait offert.

Les Viola semblaient se comporter avec Shizuru avec une certaine familiarité dénotant une longue connaissance et Natsuki se demanda depuis quand justement Shizuru connaissait les Viola et pourquoi elle ne lui en avait jamais parlé.

Une autre question taraudait Natsuki, elle avait vu le sosie -le jumeau certainement- de Shiro dans le couloir, où était-il? Personne pourtant ne semblait remarquer une absence et Natsuki se demanda si elle n'avait pas simplement rêver.

« Alors Kuga-san avez-vous des frères et sœurs? Demanda poliment Ayame.

-Oui, ajouta curieusement Ahn Lu, dites nous si vous avez une sœur aussi jolie que vous. »

Natsuki rougit en voyant la femme se lécher les lèvres avec amusement. Son regard se porta sur Shizuru qui foudroyait Ahn Lu du regard. Jalousie? Songea Natsuki avec amertume, la question déjà oubliée.

Shiro dut lui caresser le genoux pour la ramener à la réalité.

« Euh non, balbutia-t-elle. Peut-être des demi-frère… mon père nous a abandonné, deux-trois ans avant la mort de ma mère.

-Toutes mes condoléances, Kuga-san, reprit Toshiro en assentiment avec Ahn, Ayame et Shiro alors que Shizuru gardait le silence. »

Un silence court s'installa avant que Toshiro s'intéresse à la façon dont elle et son fils s'étaient rencontrés.

Natsuki découvrit rapidement qu'elle n'appréciait pas les parents de Shiro. Les Viola étaient purement et profondément traditionnaliste. Et si Shizuru et Ahn sortaient ensemble, probablement qu'ils n'étaient pas aux courants. Toshiro répétait inlassablement l'importance de la place de chacun dans la famille, de la discipline, de devoir, de travail. Ayame en accord ajoutait que la femme se devait de s'occuper de l'intérieur du foyer, engendrer et éduquer la descendance. Natsuki aurait aimé s'offusquer de cette vision étriquée de la place de la femme dans leur vision de la société. Elle s'abstint cependant de tout commentaire en sachant que son copain ne devait pas être ainsi. Ils s'étaient rencontrés sur un circuit de course de moto -c'était loin de tout l'aspect tradition et autre, autant pour elle que pour Shiro.

Le dîner était bien avancé et les discussions bien que parfois désagréable s'enchainaient rapidement. Le plat se terminait qu'une sonnerie se mit à retentir dans l'immense salle à manger. Natsuki sentit une sueur froide lui couler dans le dos à l'entente de cela. Elle craignit que ce fut son téléphone qui sonne. Le regard de Toshiro s'était durci et une expression désapprobatrice avait peins les fins traits d'Ayame. Et tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers Shizuru, comme si elle fut la seule à pouvoir commettre un tel crime.

« Excusez moi, retentit le Kyoto-ben unique de Shizuru. C'est moi. »

Le regard de Toshiro et l'expression d'Ayame furent encore pire que précédemment, ce qui avait paru impossible à Natsuki. La jeune femme ne sembla cependant pas s'en soucier pas plus qu'elle n'avait paru prendre en compte les regards désapprobateurs puisqu'elle décrocha.

« Ara, oui Oka-san… hm hm, bien sur… Tout de suite?… C'est d'accord. »

Natsuki fronça elle aussi les sourcils, intriguée par la façon dont Shizuru avait passé l'appel en accentuant sur le « oka-san » et comme sur-jouant un rôle. Toshiro parut hors de lui par ailleurs. Alors qu'Ahn tentait de dissimuler un pouffement de rire et Shiro soupirait d'énervement. La scène paraissait habituelle.

« Shizuru, réprimanda le chef Viola, que t'avions-nous dis sur le portable durant un repas?

-Ara, Viola-san aurait-il oublié que je lui avais répondu que je me fichais de ce qu'il me disait. Si mes _parents _appellent, je réponds. Comme vous voyez, je ne vais pas finir le repas en votre agréable compagnie. »

Natsuki eut un regard éberlué et avala de travers, surprise par le comportement indescriptible de Shizuru. Jamais la jeune femme ne s'était montrée aussi impoli envers qui que ce soit. Que faisait-elle donc? Cherchait-elle à se rendre ennemi des Viola?

« SHI- »

Toshiro ne prit même pas la peine de hurler la fin du nom de la jeune femme. celle-ci avait déjà disparu de la table et de la salle à manger. Ahn et Shiro avaient baissé la tête vers leur assiette pour échapper à de probables sursauts de colère d'un père qui tremblait de rage en ce moment. Natsuki elle-même préféra plier l'échine et laisser passer la tempête.

* * *

« … Non mais imagines-tu Mai? Shizuru! Fujino Shizuru qui insulte un homme comme Viola Toshiro!

-Je ne te crois toujours pas Natsuki. Je veux dire, Kaichou-san n'élève jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre. Il n'y a aucune chance qu'elle ait pu être aussi impolie.

-Je te jure! S'exclama Natsuki.

-Admettons… Mais n'as-tu rien d'autres à dire sur cette rencontre avec les parents du beau Viola Shiro?

-Je t'ai déjà tout dit!

-Non tu m'as dit tout ce qui s'est passé avec Kaichou-san lors de cette rencontre, juste ce qui a rapport à Kaichou-san, précisa-t-elle. De sa découverte dans la salle de bain, se moqua-t-elle en faisant rougir son amie- jusqu'à son départ plutôt explosif.

-Oh… et bien je suppose qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire… Je n'aime pas les parents de Shiro et je ne crois pas que ça puisse changer. Il a une sœur, Ahn, qui ressemble à Shizuru avec sa tendance à la taquinerie. Ça a été plutôt gênant après le repas. Et le pire c'est que je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi Shizuru trainait chez les Viola. Shiro et Ahn ne voulaient rien dire. »

Mai sourit en remarquant que son amie était revenue très rapidement à parler de Shizuru.

« Tu as demandé à Kaichou-san? »

Natsuki secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

« Elle ne me répond même pas au téléphone, soupira-t-elle, et semble m'éviter ici…

-Pour quelle raison? Interrogea Mai en fronçant les sourcils. »

Natsuki se tut soudain. Elle savait pourquoi Shizuru l'évitait. Shizuru l'aimait et ce n'était guère réciproque. Mais jamais elle ne pourrait dire cela à Mai. Elle préféra détourner la conversation en se plaignant du fait que son copain ne voulait plus courir contre elle en moto.

La stratégie fonctionna et Mai en oublia sa question.

* * *

Natsuki eut sa première dispute avec Shiro. Celui-ci ne voulait non seulement pas courir contre elle en moto mais lui demandait même d'arrêter d'en faire, arguant les danger du véhicule. Natsuki avait vu rouge à l'idée que Shiro se mette à agir comme son père. C'était pourtant grâce à la moto qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, Shiro aurait du comprendre. Il était un pilote exceptionnel, plus dangereux qu'elle-même, plus audacieux -préférait-elle dire par ailleurs. Pourtant il osait lui dire ça?!

En venait-il à jouer au macho? Enfin peu importe, Natsuki avait simplement explosé, d'où une discussion houleuse avec son petit ami, une porte qui claque, un moteur rugissant et un départ précipité d'une ducati bleu métallique. Natsuki avait roulé droit vers la piste de course, bien décidé à décharger sa frustration en roulant à toute vitesse sur le bitume.

Sa moto vint à ralentir près de l'entrée et s'arrêta tout bonnement quand elle vit en pleine courbe une moto noir qu'elle pouvait reconnaître n'importe où, passer à toute vitesse.

« Shiro… souffla-t-elle. »

Était-ce seulement possible? Elle l'avait laissé et roulé droit jusqu'ici! Avait-il eu la même idée qu'elle et connu un raccourci pour parvenir jusqu'ici avant elle? Intriguée elle s'approcha d'un spectateur et lui demanda depuis quand le pilote en noir courrait.

« Plus d'une demie heure! Une véritable performance, n'Est-ce pas? »

Natsuki hocha distraitement la tête, les yeux fixés sur la silhouette.

« Ce n'est pas Shiro… »

Cela faisait un moment -depuis qu'elle sortait avec le jeune homme- qu'elle n'était pas venue ici. Probablement que le pilote en noir avait continué à venir. Mais elle ne comprenait plus… c'était Shiro! Elle l'avait vu! Elle…

Elle allait le suivre à sa sortie de piste et éclaircir le mystère.

Hors piste, le pilote était étonnamment soucieux du code de la route. Natsuki n'eut aucun mal à le suivre discrètement. Natsuki sentit une appréhension naitre en elle. Le pilote prenait exactement le chemin menant chez les Viola. Natsuki profita d'un feu rouge pour s'assurer de nouveau que ce ne fut pas Shiro. Un cours appel lui permit de le savoir. Shiro décrocha et l'appela plusieurs fois alors que le pilote en cuir noir patientait au feu rouge quelques mètres devant elle.

« Ok Kuga, souffla-t-elle, le pilote dont tu es fan n'est visiblement pas ton petit ami… ou il y a deux pilote pareil… parce que j'ai vu Shiro descendre de cette moto plusieurs fois… merde ils ont le même plaque d'immatriculation! »

Natsuki ne fut guère surprise de voir la moto s'arrêter dans la cour des Viola. Elle savait que les parents étaient retournés à Kyoto. Il ne devait y avoir que Shiro et Ahn Lu, ici. Peut-être que Ahn Lu était le pilote?

Natsuki espionna discrètement. Shiro sortit de la maison visiblement furieux et se dirigea à grand pas vers le pilote. Celui-ci descendait de la moto et prit le casque lentement hors de sa tête. Le souffle de Natsuki se bloqua dans sa gorge. Elle avait raison! Shiro avait un frère jumeau! Pourquoi les Viola l'avait-il caché? Un frisson désagréable lui parcourut l'échine. De qui était-elle tombée amoureuse au départ? Était-ce du même jeune homme avec lequel elle sortait? Shiro avait-il fais exprès de le lui cacher, sachant fort bien qu'elle s'intéressait au formidable pilote avant tout?

Shiro et son jumeau se disputaient visiblement.

C'est à cet instant que l'impossible se produisit. Le pilote porta la main à ses cheveux et en ôta… une perruque. De long cheveux de la même couleur que ceux de Shiro tombèrent. Elle vit le pilote les remettre en place et ôter ce qui paraissait être des lentilles. Mais Natsuki avait déjà reconnu la personne. Une personne physiquement semblable à Shiro, peut-être un jumeau -ou une jumelle plus précisément-, c'était Shizuru. Fujino Shizuru.

Natsuki déglutit de travers… elle était fan de Shizuru, la femme qui l'aimait, et sortait avec son jumeau? Quelle histoire de *****!

Mais dans ce cas pourquoi ne se nommait-elle pas Viola? Et pourquoi n'avait-il pas les mêmes parents?

* * *

« Je ne te crois pas une seule seconde Natsuki, répliqua Mai. »

Elles se retrouvaient pour la millième fois dans le Linden Baum à partager une boisson. Natsuki lui avait raconté ce qu'elle avait pu voir lors de son espionnage.

« Je te jure, Mai!

-La dernière fois tu m'affirmais qu'elle s'était montré insultante envers les Viola. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, mais après ce que tu m'as dis si je dois choisir c'est beaucoup plus possible que _Fujino Shizuru _se déguisant _en homme _pour faire de la _moto _d'une façon plus _dangereuse_ que toi et qui usurperait l'identité de son _jumeau _avec lequel tu sors parce que Shizuru déguisée t'a rendu fan de la mauvaise personne. C'est bien ça?

-De façon mal formulé… oui c'est ça.

-Hormis le fait que je n'y crois pas, un seul instant Est-ce que cela signifie que la personne que tu aimes est la Kaichou?

-Ne raconte pas de bêtise, rougit Natsuki. »

Mai se demandait vraiment si cela était une bêtise. Natsuki parlait plus de la Kaichou et s'en inquiétait plus que son copain. Etrangement elle comprenait un peu mieux cette impression de déguisement et de fausseté quand elle avait vu le motard leur parlé la première fois lorsqu'il -ou elle?- était pressé d'aller chercher un dossier. Et elle pouvait à présent s'expliquer l'impression de gaucherie qu'elle avait cru voir à leur seconde rencontre, quand Shiro était descendu de sa moto sans la grâce et l'agilité d'un pilote affirmé.

Honnêtement il y avait de quoi se poser des questions néanmoins. Quoiqu'il en soit Mai aurait bien vu Natsuki avec la Kaichou. Quand elles trainaient ensemble, elles se taquinaient, se chamaillaient d'une façon adorable, comme un mignon petit couple. Mais c'est vrai, songea Mai, que même si Natsuki avait des sentiments pour Shizuru et qu'elle les avait confondus avec les sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour Shiro, rien ne disait que la Kaichou les lui rendrait. Mai préféra donc éviter d'insister sur le sujet.

« J'ai l'impression de toujours te poser la même question mais… en as-tu discuté avec Kaichou-san? Elle pourra peut-être t'expliquer tout ce qui c'est passé.

-Euh… en réalité, je n'ai pas cherché…disons que je ne sais pas trop… comment… euh comment lui parler. Et de toutes les manières, quand je cherchais à lui parler les jours précédents, elle m'évitait… »

Mai se retint de crier un « kawai », Natsuki ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle arborait une moue de chiot, penaude et triste.

« Et bien je peux demander à Reito de nous aider, proposa Mai. Il est un bon ami de Shizuru, et malgré que je sorte avec Tate, nous entretenons de bon rapport je suis certaine qu'il voudra bien nous aider.

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là?

-Et bien je peux demander à Reito de l'inviter dîner ce soir au Blueberry et tu seras la seule qui l'attendra au restaurant.

-Oh ce n'est pas bête. Oui j'aimerais beaucoup de ton aide et celle de Reito. Vas-y. Mais le Blueberry sera complet…

-Et bien on peut réserver pour demain…

-Demain? »

De nouveau, Mai vit les oreilles tombantes d'un chiot triste.

« Et bien, je dois aller m'occuper de Mikoto chez Reito ce soir, parce qu'il a un diner d'affaire. On peut lui demander d'invité Shizuru chez lui et je cuisinerai quelque chose pour vous deux. Vous serez tranquilles.

-Oui, parfait! Faisons ça! »

Mai dégaina son téléphone et organisa la soirée immédiatement.

* * *

« Cesse de t'agiter! On dirait une jeune adolescente à son premier rendez vous!

-Shizuru va nous tuer, toi, moi et Reito!

-Mais non, elle va essayer de partir au pire. Et comme j'aurais préalablement fermé la porte, elle sera forcé de discuter avec toi… ou d'appeler la police.

-Bon d'accord, d'accord! S'exclama Natsuki paniquée. Est-ce que je suis bien habillée?

-Une véritable adolescente à son premier rendez vous, murmura-t-elle de nouveau. »

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre à dire. Natsuki rougit, jura, grogna et se détourna de Mai, décidant de s'enfoncer dans le manoir Kanzaki, de s'asseoir et d'attendre tranquillement plutôt que de tourner en rond dans l'attente de la Kaichou. Quand on sonna à l'entrée, elle se retint de sauter de son siège et de se précipiter vers son amie. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer, puis les bruit de pas et de discussions entre la Kaichou et Mai. Finalement elle distingua le « je vous en prie » de Mai, vit la porte de la salle à manger s'ouvrir et, Shizuru à peine entrer, se refermer derrière elle. La clé tourna finalement dans la serrure. Cela fit sursauter la jeune femme qui se retourna surprise avant de prendre acte de la présence de Natsuki. Une rapide grimace glissa sur son visage avant qu'elle ne reprenne son masque.

« Natsuki, salua-t-elle plutôt froidement. »

Natsuki qui s'était levée pour accueillir la jeune femme, gela dans ses mouvements et se retrouva quelques instants perdue.

« Shizuru… j'ai cherché à te parler dernièrement mais tu me fuies.

-Ara, ce n'est pas parce que Natsuki ne me trouve pas que je la fuie.

-Shizuru, je ne rigole pas ici! Je t'ai vu. Toi et Shiro…

-Quoiqu'ait vu Natsuki, elle se trompe. Tu peux être rassurée, Shiro ne te trompe avec personne.

-Ce n'est pas ça, rougit Natsuki. Je t'ai vu quand tu es revenue en moto de la piste de course.

-Ah. »

Cette fois Shizuru garda le silence et alla finalement s'asseoir. Voyant le repas préparé par Mai étalée devant elle Shizuru commença à manger. Préférant ça à répondre aux -certainement- très nombreuses questions de Natsuki.

« Shizuru s'il te plait! Tu crois vraiment qu'en te concentrant sur de la nourriture tu éviteras mes questions.

-On peut toujours espérer, soupira-t-elle. »

Voyant le regard noir de Natsuki, Shizuru soupira de nouveau.

« Que veux-tu savoir?

-Tu fais de la moto?

-Tu m'a vu faire de la moto donc… oui.

-Tu es le pilote célèbre qui m'a vaincu sur le circuit?

-Si je dis non?

-Je saurai que tu me mens, gronda Natsuki.

-Et bien oui alors.

-Est-ce que c'était toi?

-Quoi? »

Natsuki vit le visage de Shizuru se chiffonner en une moue d'incompréhension.

« Euh… la fois où je suis venue la première fois aborder la personne que je prenais pour Shiro. C'était toi qui m'avait dis que t'étais pressée et que t'avais un train à prendre où ce genre de chose?

-Ara, je ne ressemble pas à Shiro au point que Natsuki n'arrive pas à nous distinguer tout de même.

-Shizuru! Gronda Natsuki, je t'ai vu avec une perruque et des lentilles! Avec tu es le sosie de Shiro… euh la poitrine en plus, ajouta-t-elle les joues rouges. Alors répond honnêtement!

-Ara, oui. C'était moi. Je revenais du circuit et j'avais oublié un dossier important. Si je ne voulais pas louper mon train pour Kyoto je devais me dépêcher alors je ne suis pas passée me changer. Contente? »

Natsuki baissa la tête en rougissant. C'était à cette rencontre qu'elle avait décrété être tombée amoureuse… mais elle n'avait en réalité pas encore rencontré Shiro.

« Pourquoi…

-Comment ça?

-Pourquoi tu te fais passer pour Shiro? Pourquoi tu lui ressembles? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dis que tu faisais de la moto? D'où connais-tu les Viola? Pourquoi t'es-tu comporté de cette façon avec eux? Est-ce que tu sors avec cette Ahn Lu? »

Les questions s'étaient rapidement enchainées. Natsuki criait presque sur la fin. Shizuru resta quelques instants interloquée puis avec une voix peu sûre se mit à lui répondre.

« Pourquoi devrais-je te répondre? »

Sa question gela un instant Natsuki, laissant planer un lourd silence.

« Je suis ton amie et tu prétends m'aimer, murmura-t-elle finalement. Je crois que la moindre des choses dans ce cas, c'est l'honnêteté. »

Shizuru soupira, prit une gorge d'eau glacée et se massa les tempes… Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour éviter cette discussion, n'est-ce pas?

« Je ne sors pas avec Ahn Lu, ce serait beaucoup trop… bizarre. Après tout elle est ma sœur et Shiro mon frère jumeau. Ce qui répond à ta seconde question je crois.

-Non mais tu crois que je vais croire à ça!? Je te connais depuis des années, tu es fille unique!

-Tu voulais la vérité, non? »

Natsuki se leva, montrant clairement des signes d'énervement.

« Nom de… Mais tu…

-Je quoi? Cassa Shizuru. Je ne suis pas une Viola? Comment Shiro peut être mon frère jumeau? Pourquoi je me fais passer pour lui quand je fais de la moto? Ou même pourquoi je fais de la moto? Ce sont les questions auxquelles tu voulais des réponses, non?

-Oui… je…

-Je fais de la moto parce que malgré tout ce que peuvent penser les gens, j'aime ça. La sensation de liberté et de vitesse! Tu connais ça, non? Enchaina-t-elle. Je prends l'apparence de Shiro pour en faire parce que si les Viola apprennent que je fais ce genre de chose je suis bonne pour ne plus pouvoir sortir de chez moi.

-Pourquoi Shiro est un Viola et toi une Fujino si ce que tu dis est vrai?

-Il y 16 ans, les Viola étaient des gens pauvres, commença tranquillement Shizuru en retrouvant son calme et se mettant à boire lentement. Ayame Viola attendait leur second enfant et ils savaient qu'ils auraient tout juste de quoi nourrir une bouche supplémentaire. A la naissance cependant ils eurent la… désagréable surprise d'avoir des jumeaux. Un garçon et une fille. D'instinct et de préférence ils choisirent le garçon et le nommèrent Shiro et s'apprêtèrent à abandonner la fille. Leur patron, à l'inverse d'eux était riche, puissant, descendant du plus vieux clan possible et il était surtout incapable de concevoir un enfant. Ils proposèrent d'adopter la petite fille et la nommèrent Fujino Shizuru. Deux ans plus tard, les Viola par un heureux coup du sort firent fortune et furent soudain très loin de leur pauvreté. Ils voulurent reprendre la fillette aux Fujino. Ils étaient devenu aussi puissant que les Fujino et chacun savait que l'autre pouvait le ruiner. Plutôt que s'y risquer pour l'avoir ils convinrent d'une sorte d'accord. D'une certaine façon ils se mirent d'accord pour partager l'éducation. »

Devant le visage béant de Natsuki, Shizuru se remit à manger. La nourriture était succulente. Tout était délicieuse. Pourtant tout lui sembla fade.

« J'aime plus que tout Oka-san et Oto-san -les Fujino- pour eux un enfant représente un don et l'amour, reprit-elle posément. Le plus important est que je sois heureuse. Mais les Viola sont-… Ils sont à la base assez horrible dirais-je mais plus encore avec moi que Shiro ou Ahn Lu. Il pense qu'il faut plus me surveiller et être plus dure envers moi pour compenser et rattraper les erreurs que les Fujino m'auraient inculquer. Alors tout le côté parfait et discipliné vient des Viola. Quant aux Fujino, ils m'ont inculqué l'importance des traditions et des sentiments, ce sont eux qui m'ont donné des buts et des rêves dans la vie. »

Natsuki se mit à tourner en rond dans la pièce, dépassée.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais rien dis?

-Cela n'a jamais semblé t'intéresser. Je t'ai pourtant plusieurs fois invités à venir à Kyoto rencontré ma famille, nulle doute que tu aurais appris tout ce qu'il y avait à apprendre, ils ne cessent d'interférer l'un avec l'autre, c'est pour ça que je préfère vivre au dortoir.

-Mais si tu m'avais dis, j'aur-

-Tu n'avais pas d'intérêt, tu n'avais pas d'intérêt voilà tout.

-Ce n'est pas ça.

-Bien sur que si. Chacun garde des choses pour sois. Toi par exemple tu ne voulais pas dire à ton _amie _que tu sortais avec quelqu'un, que tu _aimais _quelqu'un. Pourtant ce sont des choses qui se disent entre amies. Quand je pense que j'étais contente pour Shiro quand il nous a dis qu'il invitait sa petite amie au repas de famille… tss être heureuse pour lui, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris… Shiro et moi ne pouvons pas se supporter. A vrai dire je n'apprécie qu'Ahn Lu dans cette famille. Et si ce n'était pour les informations que nous possédons l'un sur l'autre, probablement que Shiro m'aurait depuis longtemps dénoncé aux parents pour la moto ou ce genre de chose… »

Natsuki n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de s'agiter.

« Tu aurais du me dire tout ça! S'écria-t-elle en pointant un doigt presque rageur vers Shizuru.

-Natsuki devrait cesser de me faire croire qu'elle s'intéresse à moi. »

La phrase avait été énoncée de façon neutre. Natsuki se figea en plein mouvement et fut rempli de colère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends!? Bien sur que je-

-Natsuki arrête ça! Dès le moment où j'ai appris que tu t'intéressais à quelqu'un puis que tu sortais avec quelqu'un, tu ne m'as même plus adressée la parole! Alors maintenant que tu es rassurée sur le fait que ton _petit copain_ ne te trompe pas, puis-je m'en aller?

-Shizu-

-Natsuki je veux partir. Maintenant!

-Shi- »

Mais la jeune femme avait brutalement repoussé sa chaise et tout sa personne se tendait vers la sortie.

« S'il te plait Shizuru je t'assu-

-Tais toi et laisses moi sortir.

-Shiro ne sait pas piloter de moto n'est-ce pas? Je veux dire, il sait mais seulement comme n'importe quel amateur?

-Oui, répondit-elle fatiguée. Puis-je y aller maintenant? »

La gorge de Natsuki se serra mais elle rendit tout de même sa liberté à la jeune femme.

* * *

« … -ti pour deux semaines. C'est un foutu emmerdeur! Tu m'écoutes Natsuki? »

Shiro avait invité Natsuki à déjeuner, mais la discussion s'avérait majoritairement unilatérale. Sa petite amie semblaient tout à fait perdu dans un monde à part.

« Natsuki! Insista-t-il. »

La plupart des autres clients du luxueux restaurant se tournèrent vers eux, mais Natsuki n'avait toujours pas réagi. Il réitéra donc son appel et vit en plus de l'énervement des autres clients, Natsuki sursautée.

« Quoi? Gronda-t-elle.

-Je te parlais! As-tu seulement écouté un mot de ce que je te disais?

-Non, admit-elle abruptement. »

Shiro grommela et jura. Natsuki ne ressentait que de l'agacement face au jeune homme malgré tous ses efforts pour voir ce qui l'avait attiré au premier abord.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? parvint-il finalement à demander.

-J'ai envie d'une course de moto…

-Arrête avec cette foutue moto! S'énerva-t-il à voix basse, le visage déformé par la colère.

-La première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés, continua-t-elle imperturbable, je t'ai di que ce qui m'avait attiré chez toi, était ta manière de conduire une moto…

-Oui.

-…La façon dont tu courais sur la piste…

-Oui. C'est ce qui t'as attiré au premier abord, acquiesça-t-il. Mais c'est en apprenant à me connaitre que tu es tombée amoureuse de moi, souffla-t-il charmeur. »

Natsuki se retint de lui balancer son poing en pleine figure. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle l'aimait…

« Sauf que ce n'était pas toi.

-Quoi?

-Nom de Dieu! S'écria-t-elle en haussant clairement le ton. Tu m'as menti! Tu n'as même pas été foutu d'avouer que ce n'était pas toi qui conduisait cette moto! Tu ne m'as pas dis que Shizuru était le pilote.

-Mais qui t'as raconté ces conneries?!

-Avant qu'une personne ne se mette à être _honnête _avec moi, j'ai pu le constater de mes propres yeux. Je ne suis pas aussi idiote que tu sembles le penser. »

Shiro se massa les tempes dans une ressemblance frappante avec Shizuru. Natsuki se demanda comment elle n'avait pas pu comprendre avant qu'ils étaient jumeaux.

« Ecoute, je ne te prends pas pour une idiote. Je voulais te dire la vérité au début sur qui conduisait cette moto. Mais tu me plaisais et ça accrochait bien entre nous, alors je me suis dis que ce n'était pas quelques choses de bien important. Et t'en parler m'ait sorti de l'esprit… Je t'aime Kuga Natsuki, rien ne changera ça. »

Natsuki voyait une prière silencieuse dans les yeux d'un noir insondable de Shiro. Elle savait que si ce regard avait été pourpre caché par des long cils recourbés, elle aurait cédé, mais ces yeux là ne l'émouvait en rien. Elle sentait juste une rage incroyable gonflée en elle. Elle arracha sa main de celle que Shiro avait pris durant son discours et lui rendit un regard glaciale.

« Tu mens. Chaque fois que j'étais avec toi, je parlais de moto, de tes 'exploits', de mon envie de courir avec toi… c'est impossible que me dire la vérité te soit sorti de l'esprit. La première fois que je t'ai « rencontré », j'avais senti quelques choses d'incroyables et quand j'ai commencé à sortir avec toi, j'ai tenté de retrouver cette sensation. Mais quoi que je fasse, il n'y avait que le souvenir de notre première rencontre et ta vision sur cette piste de course qui provoquait de l'intérêt.

-Et bien, gronda Shiro, ce n'est peut-être pas moi qui conduit, mais tu le dis toi-même tu as ressenti quelques choses à notre première rencontre…

-Non, coupa Natsuki avec un visage oscillant entre l'énervement et la tristesse. Non, répéta-t-elle. Car à notre 'première rencontre', je suis tombée face à ta sœur déguisée en toi. C'est tout. C'était elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Chuchota-t-il durement. Que c'est de ma sœur que tu es tombée amoureuse? Ne sois pas ridicule! »

Il avait saisi son bras et Natsuki se refusa de grimacer sous la poigne trop forte. Elle se dégagea brusquement.

« Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est que je _ne_ suis _pas_ tombée amoureuse de _Toi_! »

Au comble de la colère, elle lui jeta son vers de soda au visage et sortit précipitamment, entendant le jeune homme tempêter à sa suite. Elle fut heureuse de partir à toute vitesse sur sa moto, car bien que Shiro soit venu avec la moto noir, elle le savait incapable de la rattraper.

* * *

« Et tu as rompu avec lui?

-Tout à fait! Je veux dire le principe de base de toute relation autant sentimentale qu'amicale est la confiance!

-Tu ne parles plus à Kaichou-san non plus, alors? Interrogea Mai en faisant attention sur la direction de la discussion.

-Et bien… je lui parle encore même si elle tente de m'éviter. Je veux dire, chacun a des secrets. Je ne peux reprocher ça à personne. Ce sont les mensonges de Shiro qui lui ont causé du tort. Enfin ça et le fait que je ne l'aimais pas. »

Sur cette information elle avala une grande bouché de ses ramens et eut un ronronnement de contentement.

« Alors je n'entendrais plus parler des exploits de ton pilote en cuir noir? Interrogea Mai sceptique.

-Hé Shizuru est vraiment Wahou sur une moto. J'ai encore du mal à m'y faire moi-même, et je comprends que tu ne me crois pas! Mais tu vas m'accompagner et tu comprendras, je veux dire si tu voyais le moment où elle- »

Mai ne put que remercier silencieusement l'arrivée de Chie et Aoi qui lui évitait une longue discussion enflammée sur les compétences d'un motard dont elles connaissaient enfin le nom. Franchement, Mai n'avait jamais trouvé que Natsuki était amoureuse de Shiro, mais du motard certainement. Alors par lien logique que Natsuki détienne des sentiments pour la kaichou était absolument certains. Mais la jeune fille était certainement aveugle à l'évidence. Et pour sa survie, le reste de la population étudiante l'était aussi. Sinon les filles-fan de 'Fujino-sama' lui seraient depuis longtemps tombé dessus.

« Hey!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harada? Grinça Natsuki vexée qu'on ne la coupe en pleine description détaillée sur le talent de Shizuru.

-Bah tu es amie avec la Kaichou non? Alors je voulais avoir des infos… »

Mai sursauta craignant pour Natsuki que Chie est comprise.

« Je ne te dirais rien!

-Oh, pleura Chie. Je veux juste savoir qui a pu l'agresser! »

Il y eut un silence où les jeunes filles clignotèrent figées.

« De quoi?! S'écria Natsuki presque hystérique.

-Quoi? Tu n'es pas au courant? Fujino-san à la lèvre ouverte, un presque cocard, peut-être la pommette éclatée et certainement le poignet euh, le poignet droit cassé ou foulé. Elle a une attelle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivée? S'écria Natsuki furieuse en saisissant Chie aux épaules et en la secouant.

-Calme Kuga! C'est justement ce que tout le monde voulait savoir et j'espérais que tu aurais des infos. »

Rouge de colère et furieusement inquiète, Natsuki laissa Chie et ses amies pour se précipiter au bureau du conseil étudiant.

« Ooooh, c'est moi où Kuga-san est beaucoup préoccupé pour son _amie_?

-Fujino-san n'a pas besoin d'un petit ami pour la protéger. Kuga-san est siii protectrice, roucoula Aoi. »

Et bien, songea Mai, tout le monde n'était peut-être pas _aussi_ aveugle que ça.

* * *

Natsuki décida de suivre discrètement et silencieusement les nombreuses fan-girl de Shizuru. C'était peut-être le seul moyen de l'atteindre avant que Shizuru ne la repère et ne la fuie. C'était d'ailleurs incroyable qu'elle n'y ait pas penser avant. Trouver des fans ne fut pas dure, se fondre parmi eux beaucoup plus, mais après quelques minutes de suspicion elles se refocalisèrent sur la Kaichou et ignorèrent sciemment la présence de Natsuki.

Elle parvint facilement à entrer en vue de la Kaichou. Bien, c'était déjà une certaine amélioration de réussir à l'approcher! Habituellement, elle semblait avoir un sixième sens et disparaitre avant même son approche… bon il fallait bien avouer qu'elle n'était guère discrète habituellement…

Maintenant le plus important était d'arriver à lui parler en privée. Natsuki connaissait cependant la gestuelle de Shizuru sur le bout des doigts, notamment ce léger mouvement d'agacement et la direction qu'elle empruntait. La seule chose qui pouvait entrainer Shizuru vers cet endroit et provoquée un agacement de ce genre, c'était qu'elle souhaitait pouvoir aller tranquillement aux toilettes. Et Natsuki connaissait suffisamment les fan-girl pour savoir que certaines, appartenant aussi au conseil de discipline de Haruka, interdiraient l'accès des toilettes une fois que Shizuru allait y pénétrer. Natsuki sortit donc de la foule et prenant un autre chemin piqua un sprint et entra dans les toilettes avant que Shizuru et ses fans ne soient en vue. Elle se glissa finalement dans une des cabines libres et plaqua son oreille contre la porte, attendant l'arrivée de Shizuru.

La porte s'ouvrit et se referma dévoilant la jeune femme qui poussa un soupir de soulagement. Natsuki qui observait à travers une fissure se crispa en remarquant que Chie avait raison. La lèvre de Shizuru était fendue et un bleu presque noir s'étalait sur sa pommette.

Natsuki avait préalablement vérifié: une seule autre cabine était prise. Une fois que l'individu serait sorti Natsuki serait assurée que personne d'autre ne rentrerait. Elle pourrait alors discuter avec la jeune femme tranquillement.

Elle entendit Shizuru entrer dans une des cabines et après quelques secondes une élève de première année se laver les mains et sortir. Enfin! Natsuki soupira, il n'y avait plus qu'elles deux dans les toilettes. Elle sortit silencieusement de sa propre cabine et vint s'adosser contre les lavabos et non loin de la porte de sortie pour bloquer toutes fuites potentielles de Shizuru.

Puis Natsuki n'eut plus qu'à attendre.

Shizuru prit peu de temps et ressortit tranquillement avant de se figer en voyant Natsuki l'attendre les bras croisés.

« Les filles t'ont laissé entrer? Demanda-t-elle dubitative en reprenant tranquillement son étape vers les lavabos.

-Non, j'étais là avant. Visiblement pour te parler en privée il faut prévoir tes déplacements.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi Natsuki voudrait parler. »

Natsuki se crispa sous l'apparente tranquillité et taquinerie de Shizuru mais parvint à garder le contrôle d'elle-même.

« Qui t'a fait ça? Demanda-t-elle avec colère en avançant vers la jeune femme.

-Natsuki n'a pas à…

-Est-ce que c'est Shiro? Coupa-t-elle soudain avec une intuition fulgurante.

-Pourquoi Shiro- Tu as parlé à Shiro de ce que tu as découvert? Demanda-t-elle les expressions jouant un peu plus librement sur son visage.

-J'ai rompu avec lui et comme nous parlions de toi, j'ai pensé…

-Il a pensé que j'étais la raison pour laquelle tu as rompu, compléta-t-elle avec un soupir. »

Shizuru vint s'adosser à son tour aux lavabos avec lassitude.

« ça explique certaine chose effectivement. Mais ce n'est pas Shiro qui m'a fais ça. C'est vrai qu'il a parfois un comportement un peu emporté mais la seule fois où il a voulu engager une bagarre, je lui ai tordus suffisamment le bras pour qu'il ne retente pas une telle chose…

-Qui t'as fait ça? Répéta Natsuki en appuyant sur chaque mot.

-Ara, pourquoi Natsuki a rompu avec Shiro? Interrogea-t-elle en retour. »

Natsuki fronça les sourcils avant d'afficher un sourire.

« Je veux bien te le dire, si tu me dis qui a pu te frapper?

-J'ai pu tomber dans l'escalier, argumenta-t-elle.

-Shizuru, gronda-t-elle.

-Ara, ara, d'accord, j'accepte. Maintenant que Natsuki est assurée que je vais lui répondre, peut-elle m'expliquer la raison pour laquelle elle a rompu avec Shiro?

-C'était un menteur. Et je ne l'aimais pas.

-Ara, c'est plutôt court comme explication.

-Mais il n'y a rien à dire de plus. »

Il y eut un court silence et Natsuki s'apprêta à de nouveau interroger Shizuru, avant que celle-ci ne réponde.

« C'est mon père. Je veux dire mon vrai père Toshiro. »

En même temps qu'elle répondait, elle indiquait ces blessures.

« Renji -mon père adoptif- n'oserait jamais lever la main sur moi…

-Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça? »

Shizuru se massa les tempes et Natsuki se trouva réconfortée par ce geste pourtant signe de lassitude et de fatigue. C'était simplement la gestuelle de Shizuru. Une gestuelle naturelle qu'elle se permettait seulement de montrer face à elle, comme une sorte de signe de faiblesse qu'elle devait cacher.

« Il m'a posée une question et la réponse ou mon refus d'y répondre -ce qui au fond reviens au même- l'a, disons, légèrement énervé. »

Natsuki fut soudain mal à l'aise comme présentant qu'elle ne souhaitait pas vraiment en savoir plus, se tordant les mains elle lui demanda tout de même qu'elle pouvait bien être cette question.

« Il désirait connaitre… et bien… connaitre mes préférence dans le domaine de l'attachement sentimentale et de l'amour. Bien sur, je te fais la grâce de répéter la question dans ses termes exacts. »

Natsuki rougit à cela à la fois de gêne et de timidité que Shizuru fut contrainte d'avouer à Toshiro Viola ses préférences mais aussi de colère qu'il ait pu lever la main sur sa fille pour une telle chose.

« Pour le poignet, je me suis mal réceptionnée à la chute, ajouta-t-elle en remarquant le regard baissé de Natsuki vers son bras alors qu'elle tentait juste de se contenir.

-Tu veux dire quand il t'a frappé? Dit-elle d'une voix étranglée.

-Oui, j'ai perdu l'équilibre sous la force du coup. Mais ce n'est rien de grave. J'aimerais éviter que mes parents -les Fujino- l'apprennent, il est fort probable qu'ils portnte plainte contre les Viola. Ce serait une affaire longue et fort couteuse pour si peu.

-Si peu?! S'énerva Natsuki. Si peu?! Il t'a frappé! Cela aurait pu être bien pire!

-Calme toi Natsuki! Je vais bien! »

Se souvenant soudainement de leur début de conversation, Natsuki se tourna vers Shizuru et la saisit par les épaules.

« Pourquoi Viola t'a-t-il soudain demander ça? Ça a avoir avec Shiro, n'est-ce pas? »

Shizuru détourna légèrement le regard. Elle ne souhaitait guère répondre à cela et pousser Natsuki à se sentir coupable. Mais elle sentait la prise de Natsuki se durcir sur ses épaules et son regard bouillir de colères à peine contenues alors qu'elle plongeait son regard dans le sien.

« Shizuru! Insista-t-elle.

-Je pense… enfin ce n'est qu'une supposition… mais… Ahn Lu est au courant que je préfère les femmes et accidentellement Shiro l'a aussi appris dans une de nos conversations. Shiro est un fils à papa, pour ainsi dire. Pour gagner des points et s'assurer la place d'héritier il n'hésite pas à rapporter. Mais ça faisait longtemps que j'avais compris ça. Alors je lui avais fais comprendre que pour chaque chose qu'il rapporterait au Viola, j'en ferais de même. Et tu sais à quel point je suis pointilleuse, j'ai évidemment des preuves et…

-Shizuru! Menaça Natsuki voyant que son amie se perdait.

-Oui, excuse moi. Et bien il n'a jamais rien dit. Je veux dire il est totalement contre, comme nos parents mais il n'a jamais rien dit, car il est loin d'être un fils parfait. Mais je pense que… si d'une manière ou d'une autre tu m'as associée à votre rupture…

-Il a pu croire que j'avais des sentiments pour toi ou que tu… commença Nasuki avant de voir la grimace de Shizuru. »

Elle la relâcha en pensant qu'elle lui avait fait mal à force de la tenir, ne songeant pas un instant que ce fut ces mots qui la blessaient.

« Oui, coupa précipitamment Shizuru pour ne pas la laisser terminer son explications. Enfin c'est une supposition et il serait allé le dire à notre père. Evidemment Toshiro m'a souvent vu avec Reito-san, c'est pour ça qu'il m'a demandé avant de tenter de directement me punir.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas menti? Demanda Natsuki tremblante de colère envers Toshiro, Shiro et elle-même.

-Parce que je ne vais pas mentir sur qui je suis. Si j'avais commencé à mentir à cet instant, j'aurais menti ma vie entière et c'est hors de question. »

Il y eut un court silence avant que la porte des toilettes ne s'ouvre et qu'une tête inquiète se glisse en travers.

« Tout va bien, Fujino-sama?

-Oui, j'ai fini. »

Natsuki vit Shizuru commencer à partir et l'arrêta doucement.

« Je suis désolée, Shizuru.

-Il n'y a rien à s'excuser, répliqua-elle avant de disparaitre. »

Natsuki resta quelques instants à contempler l'endroit où s'était tenue Shizuru. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas bien compris de quoi elle s'excusait. Ce n'était pas seulement d'avoir provoquer l'incident entre Shizuru et son père, s'était de ne pas être la personne que méritait Shizuru, de la blesser émotionnellement et physiquement à présent… c'était une excuse pour bien plus de chose qu'elle ne savait elle-même les formuler. Natsuki ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Bien sûre que Shizuru avait compris de quoi elle s'excusait. Elle l'avait vu dans ses yeux. Et Natsuki se trouva encore plus écœurée d'elle-même de ne pas y avoir vu la moindre once de reproche, simplement de l'acceptation et de l'amour qu'elle ne méritait pas.

* * *

Natsuki tournait comme une bête en cage. Cela énervait profondément Mai qui la regardait depuis bien une quinzaine de minute.

« Dis moi ce qui t'arrives, je n'en peux plus d'attendre que tu te décides de parler.

-J'ai envie de tuer quelqu'un…

-Qui? Takeda-san? Il a encore essayer de…

-Non, coupa Natsuki exaspérée. Toshiro!

-Qui est Toshiro?

-Le père biologique de Shizuru.

-Ah, comprit Mai, c'est lui qui l'a blessé. C'est horrible. Aucun parent ne devrait lever la main sur leur enfant.

-En attendant Shizuru ne veut rien faire! Pas porter plainte, éviter que les Fujino l'apprenne… je veux dire si personne ne montre à Toshiro Viola qu'il y a des conséquences à ses actes, il recommencera! »

Mai hocha la tête avant de regarder Natsuki se remette à faire les cents pas.

« Je pense que Fujino-san est tout à fais apte à se débrouiller par elle-même. Je veux dire, on connais tous la façon dont se comporte la Kaichou. Je suis convaincue qu'elle va gérer son problème avec la même poigne…

-Tu veux dire qu'elle va tout confier à Suzushiro? Demanda Natsuki dubitative. »

Mai ne put s'empêcher de rire à cela.

« Non! Fujino-san ne confie pas tout à Suzushiro-san tout de même?

-Quasiment. C'est une partisante du moindre effort.

-Fujino-san? Insista Mai incrédule.

-Oui elle-même. »

Mai trouvait Natsuki drôlement préoccupé par l'état de Shizuru. Enfin vraiment beaucoup préoccupé. C'était normal de l'être pour un ami, mais pas à un aussi haut niveau. Surtout pour une personne qui avait l'habitude des combats de rue et qui revenait parfois bien plus amochée que Shizuru ne l'était.

Mai se décala sur son banc, chercha une meilleure position et se mit à boire sa boisson avec mal aise. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle allait poser à Natsuki la question qui lui taraudait l'esprit depuis un petit moment.

« Ne, Natsuki… »

La jeune fille stoppa ses mouvements et se tourna vers Mai.

« Ouais?

-Tu sais que tu m'as dis que tu n'aimais pas Shiro…

-Oui, répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir.

-Et bien je me demandais si tu n'étais pas amoureuse… de quelqu'un d'autre. »

Natsuki rougit et nia. Mai la laissa bredouiller, s'énerver, jurer et une fois qu'elle fut calmer, respira un bon coup pour reprendre la conversation.

« Tu es sûre? Je veux dire bien sûre? Parce que ces derniers temps, j'ai l'impression -la très forte impression- insista-t-elle, que c'est le cas.

-Voyons Mai! S'exclama Natsuki le visage rouge. De qui pourrais-je être a… amoureuse?

-De Fujino-san. Shizuru Fujino-san. »

A cela Mai put constater un magnifique dégradé de rouge jusqu'au plus foncé et éclatant qui puisse exister.

Natsuki répondit cette fois spontanément et sans bégayer.

« Mais c'est elle qui m'aime! »

Et Mai découvrit qu'il était effectivement possible de rougir encore plus. Alors que Natsuki portait les mains devant sa bouche, incrédule qu'elle ait pu dire cela à son amie.

Mai mit quelques temps à assimiler ce que Natsuki venait de dire puis tirant son amie pour la forcer à s'asseoir à côté d'elle, elle se pencha près d'elle.

« Fujino-kaichou-san… est amoureuse de toi?

-J'ai… euh… je… j'ai rien dit oublie!

-Natsuki, Fujino-san t'aime, s'exclama-t-elle des étoiles plein les yeux. »

Puis soudain Mai fit une connexion avec le Carnaval et ce fut à son tour de porter la main devant sa bouche.

« Vous… vous étiez… au carnaval, reprit-elle sur le ton d'un murmure, vous étiez l'être le plus chère l'une de l'autre, n'est-ce pas? »

La couleur rouge des joues de Natsuki semblait être une constante, elle hocha néanmoins sèchement de la tête, ne souhaitant pas mentir directement face à son amie.

« Je croyais que c'était ta mère ton être le plus chère.

-Au début… souffla-t-elle. Est-ce qu'on peut laisser tomber le sujet, s'il te plait?

-Non! Fujino-san t'aime, et je vois que tu l'aimes aussi! Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là comme ça? Va la chercher! L'embrasser, je sais pas moi!

-Mai! S'étrangla Natsuki. »

Mai se leva à son tour et se mit à faire les cents pas à la place de Natsuki, qui à présent la regardait, surprise. Puis Mai prit une grande inspiration cria un « ok » et se pencha au niveau de Natsuki.

« Imagine que je rompe avec Tate.

-Euh ouais…

-Que je souhaite sortir avec quelqu'un d'autres.

-Ouais… acquiesça Natsuki se reculant légèrement.

-Fujino-san est une femme splendide, intelligente, gracieuse et tout ce qu'on veut. C'est avec elle que je sors.

-C'est impossible, coupa Natsuki amusée, il n'y a aucune chance que tu puisses sortir avec elle! »

Mai frustrée par son amie lui frappa l'arrière de la tête faisant sursauter Natsuki qui cria un « Itaiii! » attirant tous les regards aux alentours.

« Imagine, voyons! Je ne t'ai jamais dis que c'était vrai. »

Un court silence où Natsuki hocha de la tête impressionnée et légèrement effrayée par Mai.

« Attends, reprit la rousse. Ça sous-entend quoi que je ne pourrais pas sortir avec elle? Tu es en train de dire que je n'ai aucune chance de sortir avec elle si je le voulais?

-Exactement, argua Natsuki avec un sourire narquois. Je veux dire elle a des tonnes de fans intéressées par elle, alors non t'aurais aucune chance.

-Ouais, bah je t'apprends qu'à force de lui dire non, moi ou une de ses « nombreuses » fan-girls arrivera à sortir avec elle. Et là qu'est-ce que tu ressentiras, hein?

-Je… je serais heureuse pour elle.

-Même toi tu sais que c'est un mensonge. Tu n'as jamais été en colère et jalouse contre ceux ou celles qui s'approchaient d'elle?

-Bien sur, je déteste les fan-girls, s'emporta-t-elle, et j'ai cru que j'allais tuer Ahn Lu quand j'ai pensé qu'elles sortaient ensemble. »

Remarquant ce qu'elle disait, Natsuki se tut, blêmit puis rougit de nouveau, balbutia pour réfuter tout ce qu'elle avait pu dire puis préféra se taire avec une moue affreusement colérique. Comment pouvait-elle être assez stupide pour parler autant? Mai, face à elle, affichait un sourire victorieux et supérieur.

« Exactement ce que je disais. Merde Natsuki arrête de garder ta tête dans le cul, réagis! S'écria-t-elle en lui frappant de nouveau l'arrière de la tête. Et ce serait bien que tu réagisses avant qu'il soit trop tard et que tu ne la perdes. »

Natsuki bouche bée devant les paroles de Mai ne parvint pas à dire quoique ce soit alors que la jeune fille considérant avoir suffisamment sermonnée son amie l'avait laissée en plan.

* * *

« Ok… voyons voir… Shizuru… j'ai bien réfléchi… et en discutant avec Mai, j'ai enfin compris que j'ai des… euh… sentiments pour toi. Euh… Non, c'est nul! Je ne vais pas dire ça! Kami-sama! »

Voilà ce que Natsuki s'entrainait à dire devant son miroir après avoir réfléchis pendant près de deux semaines à la conversation tenue avec Mai. Elle n'avait pas vu Shizuru durant ce temps-là puisqu'elle avait continué à l'éviter. Mais chaque nuit des rêves de Shizuru et de ce qui adviendrait si elles sortaient ensemble se mêlait au cauchemar que serait sa vie si elle la perdait. C'était certainement ces deux semaines de nuits agités qui l'avait conduis à là où elle en était.

« Shizuru, je t'ai- elle se racla la gorge et réessaya- je t'aim- argh FUCK! »

Elle sursauta et se retourna avec effroi en entendant son lit grincé.

« Nao, gronda-t-elle. Comment es-tu entrée?

-Par la porte, se moqua cette dernière vautrée sur le lit de la jeune fille. Il faudra apprendre à la fermer.

-Je l'avais fermé, grogna Natsuki.

-Vraiment? Se moqua Nao en limant ses ongles tout en sifflotant.

-Oui, vraiment! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?!

-J'ai entendu dire que tu te cloitrais chez toi, à chercher désespérément comment te déclarer à Fujino. »

Natsuki rougit à la fois de colère et de gêne.

« Hé ne t'en prends pas à moi! Ce n'est pas ma faute si Tokiha ne sait pas tenir sa langue!

-Elle ne t'aurait rien dis! Je le sais! Est-ce que tu m'espionnerais, Yuuki?

-Bien sur que non, soupira Nao. Mai est incapable de tenir sa langue avec Mikoto et Mikoto me fait confiance. Heureusement que j'ai la gentillesse de ne rien rapporter aux commères.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Simplement te regarder paniquer. Ça m'amuse, précisa-t-elle. Cela me récompense suffisamment.

-Nao, s'énerva Natsuki.

-Ok, ok, je peux te donner un conseil si tu veux. »

Natsuki croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et s'agita nerveusement.

« Vas y.

-Oh tu es vraiment désespérée alors? S'amusa Nao. Allez je te connais, tu es mauvaise avec les mots, alors ne cherches pas à verbaliser, agis. Tu y vas, tu l'embrasse, tu la tires dans sa chambre, tu la déshabi-

-C'est bon, c'est bon, tais toi! Rougit-elle. J'ai compris l'idée.

-Vraiment? Railla-t-elle. Tu vas t'éclater dans pas longtemps alors! »

Natsuki après un rapide combat avec Nao parvint à la mettre à la porte. Au moins la rousse lui avait donné une excellente idée. Elle allait lui montrer son amour plus qu'elle ne tenterait de lui dire. C'était plus dans ses cordes. Elle revêtit donc un jean d'un bleu délavé et une chemise noire. Attrapant sa veste de cuir, ses clés et son casque, elle se précipita finalement vers sa moto. Le tout à présent était d'arriver à Shizuru avant que chaque once de courage qu'elle avait réuni ne s'évanouisse dans les airs.

Elle suivit cette fois-ci le code de la route, trop peu concentrée pour se permettre de slalomer entre les véhicules à toutes vitesses.

Arrivée au dortoir de Shizuru, elle se mit à frapper à sa porte, prête cette fois à y passer autant de temps qu'il était nécessaire jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui cède l'entrée.

20 min plus tard, sa détermination n'avait pas faiblis mais pas un bruit n'avait été entendu à l'intérieur du dortoir.

« Elle n'est pas là. »

Natsuki se retourna pour voir la voisine de Shizuru, une jeune femme habillée en survêtement, les cheveux attachés et en sueur. Natsuki la connaissait plus ou moins pour l'avoir croisée plusieurs fois en allant chez la jeune femme. Elle s'appelait Miko-quelque-chose et semblait avoir un gout prononcer pour la taquinerie, ce qui lui faisait dire qu'elle devait bien s'entendre avec Shizuru.

« Comment ça pas là?

-Elle est allée voir de la famille, je crois. »

Natsuki se figea, apeurée que Shizuru puisse être confrontée à Toshiro et de nouveau blessée.

« De la famille? Demanda-t-elle néanmoins.

-Ouais. Les Fujino ont une maison à Fuuka. Shizuru-san préfère vivre à ce dortoir parce que c'est plus près de l'école, mais il n'empêche qu'ils ont une maison ici.

-Oh les Fujino, soupira-t-elle soulagée. Et pas à Kyoto, ici?

- C'est ce que j'ai dit. Je pensais que t'étais son amie et tu n'es pas au courant. »

Natsuki grogna en réponse et s'abaissa finalement à demander où se trouvait cette maison. Elle fut vexée de découvrir que la voisine de Shizuru connaisse quelques chose qu'elle ignorât.

« Tiens, c'est son adresse. Elle me l'a donné au cas où, s'il y avait un soucis.

-Merci, balbutia Natsuki en s'en emparant avant de courir à sa moto et de partir cette fois à toute vitesse. »

La maison secondaire que les Fujino possédaient était en toute simplicité. Natsuki comprit que les Fujino l'avait certainement acheté pour Shizuru sans songer que ce serait trop loin de son école. Mais bon ils étaient visiblement assez riches pour la conserver en dépit de son manque d'utilisation. Natsuki n'en avait même pas eu connaissance, probablement parce que Shizuru ne la considérait pas comme un chez sois.

Elle sonna et patienta jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre sur Shizuru.

« Oui c'est pour-… Natsuki!? S'exclama-t-elle surprise. »

La nervosité revenant à grand pas, Natsuki se décida à agir immédiatement pour ne pas renoncer avant même de commencer. Se saisissant de Shizuru, elle la poussa à l'intérieur de la demeure et avant que Shizuru ne puisse exprimer sa surprise, l'embrassa profondément. La jeune femme se tétanisa de surprise avant de timidement répondre au baiser quand Natsuki fit glisser sa langue sur ses lèvres en une demande silencieuse d'accès.

Natsuki était aux anges. Le baiser était magique. Tout son corps était électrisée, et sa tête s'embrumait. Mais une chose était sûre, c'était elle. C'était elle que son cœur et son corps désiraient. Cela n'avait rien à avoir avec les baisers maladroits partagés avec Shiro. L'intensité était telle que seul le manque d'air la sépara quelques instants des lèvres de Shizuru avant de les reprendre avec avidité, ses bras s'enroulant autour de sa taille avec possessivité alors que Shizuru entourait son cou pour la garder près d'elle.

Probablement que Natsuki serait allée jusqu'au bout de l'idée de Nao -les sensations étaient si intense qu'elle ne souhaitait pas que cela cesse- et probablement là aussi que Shizuru n'aurait pas été contre, vu à présent avec quelle ardeur elle lui rendait ses baisers. Oui probablement que tout cela ce serait produit, si un raclement de gorge n'avait appris à Natsuki la présence d'une tierce personne et rappeler à Shizuru qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Se séparant, Natsuki rougit à profusion et à sa grande surprise, Shizuru aussi. Ce qui par la même occasion lui fit découvrir pour quelle raison Shizuru aimait la taquiner. Ces légères rougeurs la rendaient tout à fait irrésistible. Puis les brumes de son esprit semblèrent se dissiper et elle prit acte de la présence de non pas une mais deux personnes.

Une femme menue et élancée, un sourire immense plâtrée sur le visage, des cheveux châtain au reflet fauve et les yeux d'un gris acier les observait avec amusement. A ses côtés, un véritable géant aux cheveux noirs, aux yeux d'un bleu de glace, taillé comme un titan. Natsuki avala de travers. Toshiro lui avait semblé impressionnant mais cet homme était encore tout autre chose.

En trois grand pas, il était devant Natsuki qu'il souleva comme une poupée de chiffon. Natsuki se tassa sur elle-même par instinct de survie vu comme l'homme était bâti.

« Qui es-tu? Gronda l'homme. »

Mais Natsuki se retrouva sans voix, en étant pour la première fois de sa vie effrayée par quelqu'un.

« Papa! S'exclama la voix amusée de Shizuru. Peux-tu la reposer?

-Mais Shi-chan, elle a touché à mon bébé!

-Est-ce que tu parles de moi? Je ne suis plus un enfant. Repose là, réitéra Shizuru avec un léger froncement de sourcil, les mains sur les hanches.

-Shi-chan! Geignit le colosse.

-Papa! Menaça Shizuru. »

L'homme déposa Natsuki à terre et d'une main aussi grosse que sa tête lui semblait-il, il tapota son épaule en lui offrant un sourire de travers.

« Désolé, reprit-il d'une voix profonde. Mais tu as touché à ma Shi-chan.

-Papa, arrête de te comporter comme un enfant. »

Il se comportait plutôt comme un gros nounours, conclut Natsuki incrédule de voir ce colosse se comporter ainsi.

« Présente nous donc ton « amie » , Zuru-chan. »

Shizuru sembla se dandiner avec un léger mal aise avant d'attraper avec tout autant de timidité la main de Natsuki.

« Otou-san, Oka-san, c'est Natsuki Kuga. Natsuki voici, Yuri et Renji Fujino. Mes parents. »

Natsuki était surprise de voir Shizuru aussi lumineuse et heureuse de parler de ces parents. Natsuki n'avait jamais vu les parents adoptifs de son amie, mais il semblait sans âge, ni vieux, ni jeune. C'était assez étrange.

Mais pour le moment Natsuki se serait bien cogné la tête contre un mur. Elle avait embrassé Shizuru comme ça, sans attendre, de manière assez insensée devant ses parents. Quelle excellente première impression, n'est-ce-pas? Entre les Viola qui ne voudrait certainement plus la voir parce qu'elle avait rompu avec leur fils pour sortir avec leur fille alors qu'ils étaient sans conteste homophobe; et avoir une telle première rencontre avec les Fujino sans savoir ce qu'il pensait de ce genre de relation, était tout simplement stupide.

« Oh, s'exclama Yuri Fujino avec une intonation taquine, tu es _cette _Natsuki. »

Natsuki sentit un frisson d'inquiétude glissé le long de sa colonne. Elle vit soudain le géant se mette à faire un o parfait avec ses lèvres.

« Oh, tu es Natsuki, dit-il avant de la soulever à nouveau pour la faire tourner dans les airs. Nous avons beaucoup entendu parler de toi. Ravi de faire ta connaissance. Je t'autorise à embrasser ma fille.

-Papa! S'écria Shizuru aussi rouge qu'avait pu l'être Natsuki dans ses meilleurs moments. »

Puis une fois que Natsuki eut réintégré le sol, elle s'empara de sa main.

« Ne les écoutes pas, aucun des deux. Viens, on doit parler.

-Mais Shi-chan!

-Zuru-chan, laisse nous discuter avec ton amie!

-Euh ok, balbutia Natsuki ahurie de découvrir que ceux qui avait éduqué Shizuru, immensément riche qui ne possédait pas seulement une entreprise mais une dynastie, puissent sembler aussi… aussi détendu et naturel que n'importe qui. »

Elle aima sans conteste ces parents-là en voyant l'amour qui brillait dans leur regard à la vue de Shizuru ainsi que la joie et la simplicité qui émanait d'eux.

Natsuki ne s'aperçut qu'à peine que Shizuru l'avait trainé jusque dans la cuisine.

« Oh tes parents ont l'air géniaux. Tu aurais du me les présenter avant, s'exclama-t-elle.

-Je t'ai plusieurs fois proposer de venir avec moi à Kyoto, répliqua-t-elle. Ils se déplacent rarement à Fuuka à cause de la charge de travail qu'ils ont habituellement. Mais ils avaient un peu de temps, ils se sont donc empressés de venir me visiter. C'est pour ça qu'ils gardent cette maison.

-Cela me semble petit et simple pour des gens aussi riche.

-Je suis sûre que s'il avait été pauvre les choses n'auraient guère été différente. Mes parents sont plutôt simple, ça étonne souvent les gens quand on voit notre demeure de Kyoto… mais la demeure de Kyoto est la demeure familiale se transmettant par héritage comme tout notre empire financier. Et elle n'a vraiment rien de simple, rit-elle. Maintenant, comment savais-tu que j'étais ici? Je ne me souviens pas n'avoir jamais parlé de cette maison.

-Tu n'en as jamais parlé en effet. Mais ta voisine… Mori-ché-pas-quoi, m'a donné l'adresse. Et enfin j'avais besoin de te parler.

-De me parler? Se moqua Shizuru en haussant un sourcil dubitatif. Je n'ai pas eu l'impression que tu étais venue pour parler. »

Natsuki se racla la gorge en rougissant.

« Je n'avais pas envie de te perdre. Et j'ai essayé de suivre les conseils de Mai pour te parler mais je… enfin Nao m'a finalement dit que je n'avais qu'à agir plutôt que de chercher à parler… et enfin voilà. »

Shizuru observa Natsuki se tortiller mal à l'aise de son aveu et de la réaction de Shizuru.

« Que veut dire Natsuki?

-Shizuru, geignit-elle, je suis sûre que tu as compris. Je… je… »

Elle se pencha finalement et attrapant le revers de la veste de Shizuru, l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser. Le gout de thé vert et de lavande de Shizuru l'engloba et facilita la clarté de son esprit. Les mots sortirent facilement.

« Je t'aime, Shizuru. Je ne veux pas te perdre, je ne veux pas que tu continues à m'éviter… je veux… je veux rester près de toi, te tenir et t'embrasser, commença-t-elle à sangloter. Je t'aime et je suis tellement désolée de ne pas l'avoir compris plus tôt. Je suis désolée de t'avoir fais souffrir ainsi, de t'avoir repousser et d'être sortie avec ton frère, grimaça-t-elle avec dégout. »

Shizuru l'observant en gardant le silence, Natsuki s'accrocha à elle.

« Dit quelque chose, s'il te plait! »

Il y eut encore un court silence avant que Shizuru ne prenne la parole.

« J'essaie simplement de me convaincre que ce n'est pas un rêve, dit-elle d'une voix étranglée ses propres yeux se gorgeant d'eau.

-Ce ne l'est pas, lui assura Natsuki. Je t'aime, répéta-t-elle avec facilité à présent qu'elle se rendait compte à tel point cela s'avérait être le cas. Je t'aime tellement. »

Shizuru l'embrassa à son tour avec tant de douceur et d'amour que Natsuki fondit intérieurement.

« Je t'aime aussi Natsuki. Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. »

* * *

Natsuki se tortilla sur son siège mal à l'aise avant de sentir la main de Shizuru se poser sur son genoux sous la table. Cela la calma un peu seulement puisqu'elle se trouvait être la cible des regards de Yuri et Reni-le-géant. C'était terrifiant. Si elle avait voulu rencontrer les parents de sa -à présent- petite amie, cela n'aurait pas été avant plusieurs mois et beaucoup de préparation mentale… mais bon les circonstances faisant…

« Ahem, c'est délicieux, balbutia-t-elle en reprenant une bouchée de son plat.

-Evidement, répondit Renji de sa voix profonde avant qu'elle ne devienne aussi douce et joyeuse que celle d'un enfant. C'est ma Shi-chan qui a cuisiné, elle est si douée! Elle fera une épouse parfaite, n'est-ce pas? »

Natsuki sur cela, s'étrangla et Shizuru dut gentiment lui tapoter le dos pour qu'elle puisse de nouveau respirer. Face à elles, Renji sembla se ratatiner -chose assez exceptionnelle vu sa taille- sous le regard noir de sa fille.

« Zuru-chan, cesse de faire aussi peur à ton père, il ne voulait pas gêner Natsuki-chan. C'était une simple remarque, n'est-ce pas chéri? Sauf évidemment si vous comptez vous marier sous peu… »

A cela, les joues des deux jeunes filles flambèrent.

« Maman! S'écria-t-elle.

-Je suis désolée, Zuru-chan. Je suis désolée, répéta-t-elle en levant les mains en signe de reddition. Mais c'était beaucoup trop tentant. »

A côté d'elle, Renji riait sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

« Papa!

-Mais Shi-chan, geignit-il.

-Voulez vous être un peu sérieux? Vous êtes pire que des enfants tous les deux! »

Deux grands sourires innocents ourlèrent les lèvres de ses parents. Natsuki elle-même avait du mal à réfréner des éclats de rire. Il fallait dire que Shizuru se comportait d'une façon si surprenante en compagnie de ses parents… elle ne portait pas de masque, comprit Natsuki. Elle souriait, taquinait et s'énervait avec eux. Elle n'avait rien de la gracieuse présidente sans un mot au dessus de l'autre qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir, mais d'une adolescente normale adorant ses parents. Et ses parents étaient géniaux.

« Mais Shi-chan, tu sors avec Natsuki-chan ça fait d'elle notre nouvelle fille! C'est normal qu'on ait le droit de la taquiner. Puis si un jour vous vous mariez, ça officialisera les choses, dit-il sérieusement. »

Natsuki baissa la tête vers son assiette, les joues cramoisies, et ressentant une agréable chaleur dans la poitrine. Elle avait oublié ce que c'était d'entendre quelqu'un parler d'elle comme un membre à part entière d'une famille. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux et seule la vision d'une Shizuru bouche bée et terriblement embarrassée -sans parler d'un rouge lumineux ornant ses joues elle-aussi, lui tira un rire amusée.

Oui, c'était agréable de se sentir aimer et entourée, bien que terriblement embarrassant pour elles deux avec toutes ces taquineries, songea-t-elle.

* * *

« Et tu files le parfait amour avec Fujino-san depuis, alors?

-Oui, soupira-t-elle timidement.

-Wow quelle histoire! C'est incroyable! Ces parents ont l'air surprenant!

-Ouais, les Fujino sont géniaux! Mais honnêtement… les Viola me terrifient! Shiro est venu me parler pour me redemander de sortir avec lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu?

-Non évidemment! Il m'a demandé si c'était à cause de Shizuru. Et je n'avais pas envie de mentir… ça m'aurait donné l'impression de trahir notre relation et les sentiments que j'ai pour elle, alors je lui ai dis oui.

-Et alors?

-Ce sale petit cafard a tout rapporté à ses parents! Et ses abrutis ont tenté de faire payer aux Fujino l'orientation sexuelle de leur fille! Comme si c'était une erreur dont la faute leur incombait.

-Que s'est-il passé? S'inquiéta Mai à présent. »

Natsuki laissa sa main se glisser dans ses cheveux avant de soupirer.

« Et bien ils ont essayé de racheter certaines de leurs entreprises et de provoquer des faillites dans d'autres. »

Mai afficha clairement son inquiétude jusqu'à ce que Natsuki éclate de rire.

« Presque toute leur fortune y ait passé! Et ils ont échoué dans leur manœuvre. Ils n'ont réussi à racheter que des entreprises qui faisaient faillite et n'en ont provoqué aucune. Bref, les Fujino ont toujours une dynastie et les Viola n'ont plus de fortune. Ils sont comme le commun des mortels je dirais. En plus de ça les Fujino ont appris pour les blessures qu'avaient reçu Shizuru. Visiblement ce n'était pas la première fois, mais ils n'avaient jamais eu suffisamment de preuve. Cette fois, Shizuru a bien fait en sorte d'avoir des preuves mais attendait encore avant de se décider de porter plainte ou d'agir. Et comme Viola Toshiro est redevenu violent en apprenant que sa fille sortait avec moi, elle a finalement décidé d'en parler aux Fujino. Ils ont demandé une ordonnance restrictive leur interdisant de l'approcher.

-Et bien il s'en est passé des choses, ces deux dernières semaines.

-Hm, hm, acquiesça gentiment Natsuki. Et Shizuru est soulagée parce que Ahn Lu, sa sœur aînée en a profiter pour quitter l'Omiai que ses parents voulaient lui forcer à épouser et s'est fiancée avec son petit ami.

-Oh, tout se finit bien alors!

-Ouais, rit Natsuki. Le meilleur est que Shiro a dû se trouver un travail: il travaille à présent au fast-food du coin. Et Shizuru fait enfin de la moto sans craindre que les Viola ne l'enferment à double tour dans sa chambre!

-Cela ne me surprends qu'à moitié que tu en reviennes à parler de moto.

-Hey toute cette histoire a commencé parce que Shizuru faisait de la moto! J'ai donc le devoir d'en parler! Maintenant elle craint que les Fujino -surtout son papa ours- ne lui laissent plus la moto par peur qu'elle ait un accident. Mais on en fait ensemble et c'est génial. Elle m'a même conduite. Je ne pensais pas que cela pouvait être si effrayant de n'être qu'un passager quand le conducteur slalome aussi vite entre les voitures.

-Et bien, l'acceptation de ta peur est déjà un grand pas, se moqua Mai.

-Wow wow wow, je n'ai pas peur ok. C'est juste euh… déstabilisant…Bon bref, je n'étais pas venue pour parler de ça. Dans deux semaines, nous sommes en vacances, je vais les passer avec Shizuru à sa maison de Kyoto.

-Oh c'est mignon, tu vas partager son lit? Taquina-t-elle. »

Natsuki cependant arrivait bien mieux à se contrôler quand les taquineries venaient de d'autres personnes que Shizuru. Le fait qu'elle ne rougisse majoritairement que d'elle aurait du lui mettre la puce à l'oreille longtemps auparavant.

« Je suis sérieuse Mai. Voilà, Shizuru invite Kanzaki, Suzushiro et Kikugawa, elle m'a demandé d'inviter aussi quelques amis… alors j'ai pensé à toi, Mikoto -en plus son frère y sera aussi- et peut-être Nao.

-Pour des vacances gratuites à Kyoto?

-Oui.

-Fujino-san ne sera pas dérangée par notre présence?

-C'est elle qui a proposé Mai! Et comme ça tu pourras voir que je ne t'ai menti sur rien! »

Mai hocha la tête pour signifier son accord. Sur ce, Natsuki ramassa son sac et d'une démarche légère presque sautillante se précipita pour rejoindre Shizuru à la salle du conseil étudiant. A sa simple vu, son cœur se mit à battre à toute vitesse.

Oui l'avenir s'avérait heureux. Un temps au beau fixe, une presque famille, des amis, des vacances à Kyoto et Shizuru. Oui c'était surtout sa présence auprès d'elle, leur baiser, leur étreinte, sa proximité qui faisait que tout lui semblait si lumineux.

Parce que_ c'était elle_ tout simplement.


End file.
